Spell gone wrong
by WiseGirl
Summary: Dialogue fanfic about when Draco's spell went wrong, and he accidentally transported him and Harry to an unknown location... SLASH!


**This is a dialogue fic, I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I wrote it :D**

**Hope you like! Please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: The magical world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. **

'Potter, this is all your fault!'

'Excuse me? _I'm _not the one who messed up the charm!'

'Yes but you're meant to be good at classes. You should have taught me to do the spell better. Ergo, _your fault._'

'…Malfoy, that is the most messed-up piece of logic I've ever heard. But to be honest, I can't be assed arguing now. I just want to figure out how to get back to the castle.'

'Yeah, where are we anyway?'

'In some sort of forest by the looks of things. How did you even manage to accidentally transport us here? I didn't know there was a spell for that.'

'…There isn't.'

'Oh. Interesting. I'm gonna go have a look around, see where we are.'

'Okay. Wake me up when you're done.'

'Malfoy, are you not going to even _try _to get out of here?'

'Why would I? Potter, we have a cast-iron excuse to miss lessons.'

'You are so lazy.'

'…'

'Wow. Are you seriously asleep already?'

'…'

'Good God, Malfoy.'

**15 minutes later.**

'Wake _up_ Malfoy!'

'Scuba diving monkeys!'

'…'

'…'

'What the hell were you dreaming about?'

'Nothing!'

'…Anyway, I looked around and it turns out this forest goes on for age. If we try to find our way out we'll just get lost. I only found my way back by following the sound of your snores.'

'I do not snore!'

'Time and place, Malfoy.'

'But I don't!'

'Malfoy!'

'Fine! Emm… Why don't you just climb a tree and have a look from there?'

'That's what I thought, but it turns out I'm not the best tree climber. Look.'

'Sheesh Potter, that's a nasty cut.'

'Yup. Hurts like hell. So I was thinking I could give you a boost into that tree, and you could look around.'

'Wait, why me?'

'Well a) You're skinnier than me and b) You're not very strong.'

'I take offence to that!'

'Malfoy, will you do it or not?'

'Fine! But you owe me!'

'Yes yes whatever. C'mon.'

'So I put my foot here…'

'MALFOY! That's my head!'

'Oh. Whoops. Here, then?'

'Yes. Then grab that branch and pull yourself up.'

'Wait wait wait. Why aren't we using magic to do this?'

'The trace, Malfoy! Now hurry up, you're deceptively heavy and my arms hurt!'

'Okay! Keep your knickers on! Hmm…'

'What?'

'Just figuring out the best way to go about this.'

'HURRY UP!'

'Okay. If I grab it here and pull myself up - OW!'

'What's wrong?'

'Ow ow ow ow ow!'

'Malfoy, are you okay? What happened?'

'Splinter.'

'For Merlin's sake! Just climb the bloody tree!'

'Okay.'

'Have you got a firm hold?'

'I think so.'

'So pull yourself up.'

'I'll try - GNNERGH!'

'See, that wasn't hard.'

'I'm slipping!'

'Shit!'

'Potter, catch me!'

'I can't - OOFT!'

'Ow.'

'You okay?'

'Yeah. You?'

'I'll live.'

'Good.'

'Um, Malfoy? Could you please get off me?'

'I can't. My foot's stuck. If I move, it'll break.'

'Oh.'

'…'

'Well, this is awkward.'

'Yup.'

'…'

'…'

'You have nice eyes.'

'What?'

'Are you deaf? I said you have nice eyes.'

'Um… thanks, I guess.'

'You're welcome, Potter.'

'Are you cold? You're shivering.'

'Cold? I'm freezing!'

'Oh. Well if I just…'

'Potter, are you cuddling me?'

'N-no, I'm just warming you up.'

'In that case, thank you. You're incredibly cosy, actually.'

'Thanks.'

'That wasn't a compliment.'

'Oh.'

'…'

'Malfoy, your hair's oddly soft.'

'This is getting weird now. Potter.'

'What is?'

'We're lying on a forest floor, cuddling-'

'I'm warming you up!'

'-and complimenting each other.'

'Well fine then, I wont be friendly.'

'Oh Potter. Poor, oblivious Potter.'

'What?'

'Can't you see what's right in front of you?'

'I don't know wha-'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Did you just kiss me?'

'Maybe.'

'Um. That was… weird.'

'Just like your face.'

'…What the hell, Malfoy?'

'Just kidding. You do in fact have a lovely face.'

'Stop it!'

'Stop what?'

'Acting like we're a couple!'

'Why? You like it, I can see it in your eyes.'

'You're so-'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Stop doing that!'

'Kissing you?'

'Yes!'

'But you like it!'

'I do not!'

'You're lying, Potter.'

'Okay, maybe I am.'

'You love me.'

'What? No I don't!'

'Ye you do. You luurve me.'

'Malfoy, shut up!'

'Draco and Harry, underneath a tree, K-I-S-S-'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'My my, that was quite a snog Potter.'

'You're such a prick.'

'You know you love it.'

'Yup.'

'…Are you serious?'

'Yeah, I am actually. Weird, huh?'

'Extremely. C'mon, the sun's just setting. It's the perfect time for a romantic stroll in the forest.'

'Malfoy!'

'What?'

'You stood up! You freed your foot!'

'Wow, Potter, you really are dense sometimes. It was never stuck. It was all a clever ruse to get to cuddle you.'

'You sneaky little Slytherin.'

'Love you too, sweet-cheeks.'

'No way are you calling me that!'

'Honey-pie?'

'No!'

'What about baby-cakes?'

'Definitely not!'

'Hmm… Love-muffin?'

'Only if I can call you that as well.'

'Yeah!'

'I was joking…'

'I wasn't!'

'Merlin, you're annoying. Come here.'

'…'

'…'

'Mmm. You're a good kisser.'

'I know. C'mon, love-muffin, let's go.'


End file.
